


Peter Is A Teenage Shit

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And Him Laughing At The Employees Who Try To Stop, But He is Also a Teenager, Fluff, Friday is a good bro, Gen, Him From Going To The Avengers Living Areas, I don't control you or anything, I have no idea dudes...., Or don't, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is an Avenger, Stark Industries, This Is Just Peter In An Elevator, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just read it, tagging is hard, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: The elevator dinged loudly, the doors sweeping open revealing the hallway which Peter knew lead to the Avengers living room. The entire elevator was frozen in shock, all of them glancing at each other as they waited for someone to move.Jaws dropped as Peter stepped out and started walking down the corridor until one brave soul decided to speak up, apparently realising that they were the only one who was going to try and stop the teenager from going where he wasn’t supposed to.“Young man, are you aware of what level we are on?” they asked, and Peter bodily winced at the title of young man. No one called anyone a young man unless they were an old person, or they had no idea how to talk to teenagers.
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 410
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Peter Is A Teenage Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what this is... It's been on my computer since Whumptober, so I just decided to edit and post it... I hope someone likes it.

The elevator whirred as it slowly moved upwards, the floor count rising like treacle as Peter impatiently hopped from foot to foot. It was actually a pretty speedy elevator, better than anything you would find anywhere that wasn’t Stark Industries, but Peter just wanted to get to the top, desperately needed to see Tony to tell him the amazing news, and to do that he needed the elevator to move just a little bit faster. He couldn’t wait the ten seconds it would take to get to the living areas.

The elevator stopped, a few employees walked off while a few more walked on, pressing the lower floor buttons while Peter just wanted the doors to close so they could continue moving up. He could hear the quiet friendly conversations going on around him, even a few people asking what a kid was doing in the elevator - they must have been lower level employees, some of the ones Peter hadn’t seen before - as well as just basic small talk.

Peter didn’t care about what they were talking about, even though on a normal day he would be happy for any chance to ears drop, today he was just getting even more impatient every second that went by. Impatience squared maybe…

The doors finally started shutting and Peter breathed out a sigh of relief, which quickly cut itself off when someone held out an arm to hold the elevator for someone who was hurrying over from the other side of the hallway. Peter agreed that it was polite, well done, gold star to that one employee who knew basic manners, but Peter just wanted to scream right now. There were so many elevators, as well as the stairs, that person would not have been trapped up there forever if the elevator hadn’t been held, it just slowed them all down!

“Thanks,” nearly-missed-the-elevator-guy smiled as he walked in, pressing the ground floor button and then groaning when it started moving upwards. Honestly Peter thought that out of everyone, he was the last person allowed to sound that annoyed, but he wasn’t going to argue… mainly because that would probably take even longer than the rest of the ride up. Most of the floors up here were labs, and most of the people who worked here didn’t leave until much later, wanting to just finish up a little bit of work before they left, which normally ended up turning into even more work which sometimes Peter helped them with just so they could get home. He could hear the employees in the elevator with him muttering to each other, wondering which one of them worked this high up.

The mutterings got louder the higher they went, and then turned to normally spoken questions when they got into the living floors, no one able to figure out why on Earth they were going this high up. No one even suspected Peter, which made a small smile spread across his face. He couldn’t wait to see their faces when the sixteen year old they had been sharing an elevator with, climbed off on a floor this high up. It would either be entertaining or embarrassing, and Peter was desperately hoping for the first one.

The elevator dinged loudly, the doors sweeping open revealing the hallway which Peter knew lead to the Avengers living room. The entire elevator was frozen in shock, all of them glancing at each other as they waited for someone to move.

Jaws dropped as Peter stepped out and started walking down the corridor until one brave soul decided to speak up, apparently realising that they were the only one who was going to try and stop the teenager from going where he wasn’t supposed to.

“Young man, are you aware of what level we are on?” they asked, and Peter bodily winced at the title of young man. No one called anyone a young man unless they were an old person, or they had no idea how to talk to teenagers.

“Yeah,” Peter smiled, doing his best to stay polite. They all seemed terrified of talking to a teenager, so he might as well try and put them a little bit at ease.

“So you know this and above are the Avenger’s living areas?”

“Yes,” Peter said slowly, dragging the word out and wondering if just walking off would be a better idea than waiting for someone to decide if they were going to stop him or not.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” They settled on, finally cutting to the point.

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked the ceiling, only having to wait half a second before he got a response.

“How can I help Peter?”

“Am I allowed to be here?”

“Seeing as Tony invited you here I’d assume you’re allowed to be.”

“Thanks Fri,” Peter grinned, watching as the people in the elevator’s eyes widened and they nearly fell over in shock. Peter didn’t blame them, they’d thought they were stopping an intruding teenager, and now they were finding out that said teenager knew Tony Stark, and was invited to Stark Industries personally, and was talking to the AI like an old friend.

He could see that being surprising.

He waved, slightly teasingly, to the full elevator, and then spun on the balls of his feet, heading deeper into the living areas and hearing the doors slide closed behind him. Peter managed to hold on for another moment, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Their faces!

"Something funny?" Tony asked, walking into the room and looking at Peter in confusion, as though this was just one more thing he would never understand about teenagers.

"Sorry, just some-" Peter starts, dissolving back into laughter before he can finish his sentence.

"Some what's?"

"FRIDAY," Peter managed to choke out, hoping she would know what he was asking.

Luckily, she did.

"Some very concerned employees tried to stop a poor unsuspecting teenager from going to the wrong floor," FRIDAY said, and Peter was certain that if she'd have been human there would have been a smile in her voice.

"And I assume this "poor unsuspecting teenager" was Peter?"

"Yup," Peter answered, "they just looked so shocked when I talked to FRIDAY and she confirmed I was allowed up here."

"I'm guessing that was what was so entertaining?"

"They nearly fell over," Peter giggled, smiling to himself when Tony chuckled just a little bit.

"Come on Peter," Tony said, trying to even out his face, "I did call you here for a reason, and that was to to laugh at my other employees."

"Yeah yeah," Peter grinned, "where do you need me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments give me so much serotonin.  
> Have an awesome week!!!!


End file.
